


A Birthday Surprise..?

by ladyfina



Series: Lessons of Armis; A Foliver Love Story [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, F/M, Gen, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Professors, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:00:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22736833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyfina/pseuds/ladyfina
Summary: George feels the wrath of Professor Armis on her birthday!
Relationships: Oliver Wood/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Lessons of Armis; A Foliver Love Story [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1634836
Kudos: 2





	A Birthday Surprise..?

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of multiple instalments of stories written for a Harry Potter facebook group I host lessons on. They are very "ficcy" so I'm posting them here too! Have a laugh and enjoy!

The students were making their way down the corridor towards the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom (there’d been a notice on the door to their usual classroom redirecting them), when they heard shouting coming from the room in question.

“-JUST DON’T KNOW WHAT YOU WERE PLAYING AT!”, Professor Armis was in the midst of yelling at a man who sported flaming-red hair and freckles. Despite the fact he was actually a good few inches taller than the Professor, he sure did look alarmed.

The students cautiously took their seats, fascinated by the scene in front of them. Professor S waved meekly to her students.

“I was just trying to do something nice for your birthday!”, the man answered back earnestly.

“George, when I told you I wanted to surprise Fi for her birthday, I didn’t mean for you to help,” sighed a man of about 6 foot, with short brown hair and dark eyes. He appeared to be trying to comfort Armis, but at the same time seemed to share her anger.

A cry came from one student “Oh my god, you’re Oliver Wood! Captain and starting Keeper for Puddlemere United!”

This seemed to make the three realised they weren’t alone. As Armis glared fiercely at George, Oliver looked toward the student.

“That’s me.”, he responded with the little head turn and smile he’d perfected when he was 15. 

“Class, let me formally introduce to you, Armis’ husband, Oliver Wood.”, Professor S spoke up, gesturing towards the Quidditch star.

Oliver stepped forward a little, and the students could see he was actually dressed for his profession. He wore his Quidditch training uniform, his bottoms tied and midnight blue, tucked into his black laced up boots, his thin jumper, midnight blue with two yellow stripes down his sides, on the right side of his chest sat the Puddlemere United logo, on the left side of his shoulder there was a 'C' signalling that he was the captain of the team, and on his back in white block capitals was 'WOOD, 33.'

“And let me introduce you to this numbskull who belongs to Professor S,”, Professor Armis grumbled out, jabbing her thumb towards the other man.

“George Weasley, at your service!”  
George stepped forward, started to do a little turn to show off his magenta robes, emblazoned with WWW on the back. He caught eyes with Armis, and stopped so abruptly, he stumbled.

“What was all the shouting about?”

“Well!”, Armis began, swelling much like a bullfrog, before her colleague interrupted as Oliver placed a comforting arm around Armis’ waist.

“Well, if you weren’t aware, it’s Professor Armis’ birthday today.”, Professor S started. Some of the class threw birthday greetings in Armis’ direction.

“Anyway, apparently Oliver was catching up with my George here, and he was talking about how he wanted to surprise Armis for her birthday.”, she looked to Oliver.

“That’s right, I wanted to take Armis away for the weekend, so that we could both relax and be back in time for class and before I needed to get back to Training”, said Oliver, gesturing towards his robes.

“And George decided to help.”, ground out Armis, as all eyes turned to George who was looking as uncomfortable as when his mother had caught him sneaking home after Operation: Rescue Specky Git, i.e the Ford Anglia Incident.

“I should have known better, really,” Oliver added as he stepped forward again to speak to the class.

“I thought I WAS helping!”, pleaded George. Armis crossed her arms with a huff.

“George, we wanted somewhere away from home.”, began Oliver, turning to the redhead.

“Well, it _was_ on another continent-”, stated George. Armis closed her eyes heavily.

“Something different-”

“Oh, it was definitely _different-_ ”, input George, nodding to himself. Armis shot him a one-eyed glare.

“Somewhere warm-”

“Well, I found it perfectly cosy!”, George was arguing back now. Armis took a deep breath.

“With plenty of nature.”

“Now, hey! You can’t say there was no nature!”, George butted in. “The place was full of it!”

“IT WAS A BARN FULL OF BEARS IN A FOREST IN NEW YORK!”, burst out Professor Armis at last, looking thunderous.

“An-and what was so wrong about that?!”, asked George desperately.

“The Portkies landed us right in the middle of them!”, barked Oliver.

“Okay, perhaps that was a small undersight on my part..”, George acknowledged.

“But you could have just come straight back! I gave you enough Portkies so you could make a return trip!”, pleaded George.

“George, sweetie, don’t you remember what you used for that particular Portkie..?”, Professor S asked her husband gently.

“Well of course I do!”, George began proudly. “All WWW branded Portkies were inspired by that Alikx and the Windyland story Hermione told us about. Except the cookies have the destination name written on them!”

“You mean, Alice in Wonderland, dear..”, corrected Professor S.

“Yes, that’s what I said!”, laughed George.

“Well, do you remember what flavour of Portkies they were?” Professor Armis asked in a dangerous voice.

“Well, they were..”, George began. Suddenly his eyes widened and he visibly winced as he continued, in a weak voice, “They.. they were Candy Apple and Honey flavour..”

“They ate the whole lot!”, roared Oliver.

“WE WERE STUCK THERE FOR TWO DAYS!”

Now both Oliver and Armis were truly representing the fierceness of Gryffindor, glaring at George as he looked both guilty and mortified. Professor S patted her husband on the shoulder, and just shook her head, sighing.

Then came the questions from the class.

“So, wait. How did you get back home?”

“Yeah, what happened in the barn??”

“Did you get to ride a bear??” Everyone looked at her suddenly. “Or..or y’know, whatever…” she trailed off avoiding eye contact.

“That, class, that you don’t want to know..”, Professor Armis muttered. She seemed to have calmed down at this point.

“I feel ashamed that not just a WWW Product, but that I personally let you down, Armis”, George said honestly, cautiously stepping towards Armis. 

“Maybe I can make it up to you, with this!” He raised his wand.

Cries of “GEORGE, NO!” came from Armis, Oliver, Professor S, and even some of the class, before they Professors were surrounded by blue smoke.

George swished the smoke away with his wand, and the Professors turned to see that he had turned their desk into a giant ice cream swiss roll.

“Oh myy!”, gushed Professor S, mouth already watering.

“Armis, I hope this makes for everything.” George says sincerely.

“Well, almost, but not quite.” Armis stepped forward with a glint in her eye. Oliver and Shoodlennoodlen shared a grin - they knew that look all too well.

“You see, George, usually your wife tells me off for sitting on the desk..”, Armis begun slowly as she moved in front of George. 

“But today, I think I’ll make an exception”, Professor S grinned cheekily, following her colleagues movements. “After all it is her birthday.”

“And we do all want her happy, right?”, asked Oliver as he too stepped into place in front of George.

George looked confused at their movements, but nodded. “Right.”

“Right!” yelled Armis, as she, Oliver and Shoodlennoodlen all shoved George right into the ice cream roll desk.

Armis was overcome with laughter, as George spluttered from the cold. Professor S looked torn between amusement and disappointment at not being able to eat the desk.

“Good Afternoon Class!”, grinned Oliver, dismissing them all with a wave and a wink.

**Author's Note:**

> Original work posted by myself on the Magical United Kingdom, a Harry Potter facebook group.
> 
> Oliver's quidditch uniform was inspired by maisey2k10's description of it in their story I Will Protect You on Fanfiction.Net <3


End file.
